Charms
by elusivemuse
Summary: Ronon reflects on his past love while hunting Ronon/OC


I do not own Stargate Atlantis

Ronon stared at the bubbling brook, bittersweet memories drifting through his mind. He had been hunting on the mainland, following the trail of a large feline. Slipping a hand into his pocket for a small blade, he was surprised to find something else. Pulling the object out, he made a low sound of pain. In his hand rested a small charm bracelet.

Flashback

"Oh, Ronon, it's so pretty," The young teen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I'm glad you like it," his voice whispered huskily in her ear, his voice already taking on the gruffness of a grown male. "You mean the world to me, Seren." The petite blonde woman gave him a tender smile before pulling him into a tender kiss. "I'll buy you a charm for every moment we are together." Green eyes glinted happily, as she pulled him back towards the bed.

End of Flashback

A sad smile graced his face as he touched a small charm.

Flashback

He rubbed his short hair as he watched Seren dance with several of the new recruits. No jealousy coursed through his veins, Seren was incredibly faithful and loved him completely. Her long blonde hair flared out gracefully as she was spun around, her skirts floating around her ankles. Ronon fiddled with the small package in his hand. He was sure that she would love this charm.

"Hello handsome," she grinned, sitting next to him. He pulled her into a long kiss.

"I have something for you," he said after they pulled apart. He gave her the package with a shy smile. Biting her lip, she gave him a smile and opened the package.

"Oh, Ronon," she touched the small charm reverently. The little pair of dancing shoes rested in the fabric. "I do love you." She kissed him gently before they became aware of all the catcalls. She blushed and laughed, hiding her face in his neck. Grinning at the others, he guided her away from the crowd and into the forest.

"How about we have some time alone?" he kissed at her neck.

End Flashback

Swiping at the tears fiercely, Ronon screamed out his pain, letting it dial down to gut wrenching sobs.

Flashback

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Seren whispered her grief clouded her eyes to a dark green. Ronon stood at the doorway, dressed in his military uniform. She sat on the bed, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"I've been stationed at the west side of the city." He walked a little way towards her, only to halt as she raised a hand.

"I won't be able to come with you, can I?" he shook his head, watching as her face crumpled before composing once again.

"No Seren, I'm sorry. I wish I could take you with me," he said huskily, moving over and wrapping her into his arms. "But I need to go, I need to fight."

"What about Melena?" Seren asked bitterly, pulling away. Ronon stared at her shocked and dismayed.

"How?"

"I saw you two, Ronon. I hoped that you two would stop and you would come back to me…" she stopped on a sob. Getting up, she began to pace. "I followed you into the forest, to _our_ spot." Ronon stared at her, his heart slowly breaking. She slipped off the charm bracelet. "I'm sorry, Ronon. But I can't be with you when you are with her." She grabbed his hand and placed the heavy chain into his hand. "You have to make a choice, her or me."

End to Flashback

He stared at the sky, watching as it slowly changed from day to night. Fingering the bracelet, he whispered to the sky.

"I chose you; I just didn't get the chance."

flashback

"Go, Ronon, go." Seren looked at the sky, wraith ships zooming over.

"Come with me," he said urgently, slipping the bracelet into his pocket. She looked at him panicked. Pulling her into a fierce kiss he gave her all of his love and frustration. "I can get to the gate. Please, Seren."

He held her face gently with his hands. "It would be you and me, just you and me. I love you." A wraith blast drowned out her answer.

End of flashback

The blast had decimated the house, severely wounding both Seren and himself. After managing to get her to Melena, he had left, hoping to give her some space. By the time he had come back, she had left, leaving him to be with Melena. Ronon kissed the charm before heading back to the village.

"Ronon!" Teyla called out from one of the huts. "I have a visitor for you." She looked so excited; he didn't have the heart to tell her to leave him alone. Nodding abruptly, he paid little mind to the visitor that came out of the tents.

"Ronon?" He stopped still, barely breathing. Turning enough to face the newcomer, he felt his heart pounding.

"Seren?" he whispered, not daring to believe it.

The blonde smiled gently, nodding. "I've missed you."

Not sure if this is going to continue but reviews help me decide, so far, just a one-shot


End file.
